Formando una Familia
by NaruGato
Summary: A veces parece que el amor no basta... pero entonces ¿que se debe hacer?... ¿Luchar o dejar que aquello que mas amas en la vida te sea arrebatado? James y Rosie al fin tienen a su pequeño con ellos pero jamas imaginaron que todo se complicaría con la aparición de Andrew Continuación de "Siempre como Familia" /s/6976345/1/Siempre-como-Familia Leer parte 1


La mañana era preciosa y el sol acariciaba el fresco césped con dulzura igual que una madre en el interior de la casa que desesperadamente intentaba que su pequeño de 5 años dejara de llorar de esa manera tan desconsolada como si de nuevo fuera un simple bebe al que separaban de su ser amado pero no podía evitarlo era la quinta mañana que despertaba y no encontraba a su padre con su usual sonrisa en los labios; el corazón se le partía a la mujer con cada lagrima que el pequeño dejaba salir.

_-¡Quiero que papa vuelva!_ – grito el pequeño pelirrojo con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

_-Mi amor tu papa está trabajando... volverá... el volverá pronto _– susurro lo último con firmeza convenciéndose a si misma aunque por dentro estuviera aterrorizada, el había sido enviado a una misión simple según sus palabras pero ahora estaba perdido en acción para su terror y dolor que se acumulaba en sus ojos azules.

El niño balbuceo muchas cosas mientras las lágrimas seguían sin parar; la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro un hombre de cabellos negros desordenados con el mismo semblante destrozado pero sonrió lo mejor que pudo al acercarse al niño –_Hola campeón_ – susurro, el pequeño enseguida levanto la mirada y clavo sus hermosos ojos verdes en los de su tío que eran parecidos.

-_Parino... mi papi... mi papi no ha vuelto_ – dijo entre sollozos el pequeño.

El hombre lo tomo entre brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza intentando que las lágrimas del niño no lo hicieran flaquear –_Lo sé pero tus abuelitos ya lo están buscando... veras como pronto te lo traen_ – hablo con seguridad no solo a su sobrino sino también a la pelirroja que asintió a sus palabras intentando que lagrimas silenciosas se detuvieran –_Vamos con Abu para que te de un rico desayuno_ – él niño no dijo nada solo asintió entre los brazos de su tío y sin más ambos salieron dejando sola a la madre que no pudo evitar romper en llanto en cuanto su hijo desapareció.

Saco su móvil y con ternura observo su fondo de pantalla donde los dos hombres de su vida le sonreían, marco un número que la mando inmediatamente al buzón pero ya se lo esperaba _–¡James Sirius Potter ¿dónde carajos te has metido? Que no sabes que me tienes a punto del colapso!_ – grito con fuerza pero un sollozo rompió su rudeza –_Harry te extraña... no ha dejado de llorar y está muy quieto... por dios Jimmy no me hagas esto y aparece de una vez_ – susurro entre sollozos aunque puede que por mensaje de voz no se entendiera nada; hubo un pitido que marco el final del mensaje y dejo su móvil en la mesita de noche mientras se lanzaba a la cama a llorar contra la almohada para que nadie pudiera escucharla y menos su bebe, porque Rose Weasley le había prometido a el ser fuerte cuando lo dejo aceptar ser auror pero simplemente era demasiado.

Sin querer se quedó dormida y su mente viajo a un lugar mejor, al principio de su aventura juntos donde también había derramado muchas lágrimas...

5 años antes

Si Sirius Black estuviera vivo aun sin duda gritaría al ver su departamento de soltero convertido en un lugar lleno de colores brillantes y juguetes infantiles en todos lados; James paseaba silenciosamente por todo el departamento con un pequeño pelirrojo entre sus brazos, lo miraba embelesado sonriendo tiernamente sin importar que fueran las 4 de la madrugada y que solo hubiera dormido una hora en dos días, nada de eso le importaba mientras su pequeño Harry estuviera a su lado iluminando su mundo aunque solo tuviera un mes fuera de la panza de su madre.

-_Billy... Billy tus ojitos a cerrar y en tus sueños jugaras... comerás y las snitch atraparas... Billy, Billy a dormir debes ya... la abuela Ginny te lanzara a los aires y la abuela Mione te leerá historias viejitas como ellas... Billy, Billy descansar tienes que sino el abuelo Ron te comerá…_ – canturreaba una y otra vez con alegría en un suave susurro.

_-James deja de cantarle eso de mi papa o le tendrá miedo_ – gruño Rosie saliendo de la habitación.

James rio levemente sin dejar de ver a su hijo –_Pero es la verdad... en especial esos días que lo vistes como calabaza, mi padrino se puede confundir_ – Rosie lo miro mal por un momento pero luego rio.

-¡_Oye!... ¡ que no es una calabaza! es el uniforme de los Chudley Cannons_ – gruño mirándolo mal.

_-Eso no quita que parezca calabacita_ – respondió James con voz tonta e infantil que simplemente causaba que Rosie se derritiera en ternura haciendo que olvidara cualquier enojo.

-_Dámelo y ve a dormir... necesitas descansar_ – susurro la pelirroja acercándose.

-_Nop, mañana es tu primer día de clases con Minnie y no puedes ir sin dormir... estaré bien_ – James la miro un segundo con su sonrisa y mirada brillosa aunque las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo opacaban un poco; Rosie iba a quejarse pero al ver que el castaño simplemente siguió en lo suyo como si no estuviera ahí bufo y regreso a la habitación.

Cuando la mañana llego Rosie se levantó con sus cabellos revueltos como nido de pájaros pero no se detuvo en el espejo ya que era hora de alimentar a su bebe, entro en la preciosa habitación y casi le da un infarto al ver la cuna vacía así que corrió a la sala que también estaba desierta mientras su semblante se volvía blanco a cada paso pero al entrar en la habitación de James no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ahí recostado con el cuello completamente doblado al ser solo su cabeza la recargada en la cabecera, sujetaba con firmeza a su pequeño que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho una costumbre que había tenido desde que había nacido y que por supuesto al papá no le molestaba en lo más mínimo aunque siempre terminaba babeado.

Se acercó en silencio y con suavidad intento quitarle él bebe pero el papá se despertó de golpe aferrándolo a la vez –_Jimmy le toca leche_ – el soñoliento asintió.

-_Oki mami muuu_ – rio levemente el castaño pero guardo silencio en cuanto la pelirroja lo miro de la peor manera –_Cálmate_ – susurro poniéndose de pie abrazándola suavemente por la cintura –_La doctora ya te dijo que bajaran... en algún momento pero lo harán _– Rosie gruño no le gustaba ser prima perdida de Sabrina –_Además son hermosas y sexis... a mí me encantan así que quédatelas por siempre yo no me quejo _– James le sonrió pícaramente y ella no pudo evitar reír.

_-No lo hare_ – susurro Rose.

_-Que lastima_ – James suavemente comenzó a besarle el cuello produciendo que esta se estremeciera entre sus brazos soltando un suave suspiro.

_-Jimmy... estate quieto... ya sabes que ando..._ –.

_-¿Golosa?... si por eso lo hago_ – sonrió con picardía el hombre y justo cuando la iba a besar el pequeño abrió los ojos para evitar con su manita el contacto –_Hay que posesivo saliste_ – gruño el hombre ante el manotazo de su pequeño.

-_El cuida a su mami de los calenturientos_ – Rosie camino a la puerta riendo.

-_Has de querer un hermanito y ya te lo negare Billy... ya verás granuja_ – se quejó el castaño haciéndole muecas al bebe que solo soltó una carcajada como respuesta –_O vas a querer la casa para traer a una nena y jura que traerá a tu abuela cuando estés en pleno..._ –.

_-¡James!_ – gruño Rosie –_Mi nene será un caballero_ – abrazo protectoramente al bebe.

-_Lo mismo decía mi mamá y en lugar le salió un semental ósea yo y... Albus que es rarito_ – James levanto los hombros como si nada al pasar a su lado.

-_Si serás bruto, Potter_ – Rosie lo vio reírse mientras iba a la cocina, cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación del bebe sonrió mirando a su pequeño –_Tranquilo Harry no creo que tu papi se resista a hacerte un hermanito... ya oíste que es todo un semental_ – él bebe volvió a reír y su madre junto a el –_Exacto mi amor_ – sin hacerlo esperar más comenzó a darle pecho que como todo Weasley era un glotón.

... la puerta se abrió de golpe y Lilly que ya era toda una mujer comenzó a mover a su prima –_Rosie... Rosie... ¡Mierda Rose! _– la aludida abrió los ojos –_A la puerta ¡Corre! _– solo esas palabras tuvo que oír para levantarse lo más rápido posible y bajar las escaleras.

Tenía miedo de lo que encontraría pero no se detuvo y en cuanto cruzo la puerta sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas _–¡Papi! _– grito con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño Harry que salió disparado hacia el hombre que caminaba con lentitud hacia la casa; lucia agotado y muy sucio, con golpes y una pierna lastimada pero le sonría con infinito amor a su hijo aun acosta del dolor.

Rosie no pudo evitarlo y también salió corriendo hacia ese idiota bruto que la había tenido casi una semana destrozada, Harry se lanzó sobre su padre que no pudo aguantar y cayó al piso abrazando a su bebe derramando silenciosas lágrimas –_Billy, Billy pensé que ya no te vería_ – susurro James con dolor aferrándose a su hijo.

-_Papi no respiro_ – se quejó Harry sonriendo.

-_Lo siento_ – James sonrió pero de pronto una bofetada la borro por completo.

-_Eres un imbécil_ – dijo entre lágrimas Rosie lanzándose a sus brazos ya que Harry fue cargado por su abuelo Harry.

-_Perdóname_ – repetía una y otra vez James abrazándola con firmeza.

-_Déjalo... déjalo ya_ _por favor… no puedo… no lo soporto…_ – lloriqueaba Rose y él tuvo que asentir.

-_Te juro que lo hare_ – James la miro a los ojos y luego simplemente la beso con dulzura.

Después de saludos y golpes con gritos de parte de su madre, James al fin fue subido a una habitación donde Albus le curo las heridas aunque lo obligo que se quedara quieto a descansar –_Hola... lamento que nos encontraran en este mal momento_ – James les sonrió desde la cama –_Debo suponer que regresaron porque quieren la historia faltante ¿cierto?_ – miro su respuesta y soltó una carcajada –_Genial, yo comenzare mi parte luego ataquen a Rosie_ – sonrió de lado y con la mirada les indico que tomaran asiento, al fin esto no es una historia de 5 minutos.

* * *

_Hola _

_¿Como han estado? Espero que genial, la verdad no pude evitar hacer este capitulo que me llego de golpe a la mente y creo que es un buen comienzo para esta historia a la que tanto cariño le tengo y que por lo tanto no actualizare muy rápido porque quiero que esta segunda parte quede mejor que la primera así que sera revisada y revisada antes de que este en linea, espero entiendan y me tengan paciencia._

_Para los lectores de primera vez como habrán visto en portada (si es que lo vieron) esta es continuación y creo que si es un poco necesario que se lean la primera parte, el link en la portada y aquí los esperamos._

_Ya saben que quejas, dudas o sugerencias a comentarios y no tengan miedo de darme tomatazos que eso me ayuda mucho oki así que cualquier falla por mínima que sea avisen._

_Bueno pues gracias por leerme y sigamos con esta historia que tanto amo, saludos y nos vemos pronto._


End file.
